Poultry coops are used to house chickens and other poultry and typically include a house and a run area that is uncovered. As a result, the housed birds are susceptible to the transmission of pathogens or disease from wild bird transmitted from direct contact with the wild birds or from the feces of wild birds dropping into the run area of the coop. In addition to disease, the housed birds are susceptible to predators in conventional coops.
Thus, it is desirable to have a coop that facilitates a stress reduced environment for the housed birds and the prevention of entry of predators and the transmission of pathogens to and between the housed birds.